


Lights and Shadows

by Chalciope (nephele)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephele/pseuds/Chalciope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolaus is injured in a fight and is worried about the consequences. Then Hera decides to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights and Shadows

"Iolaus, behind you!"

Iolaus heard his friend’s warning shout and reacted automatically. He ducked, twisting to his left. Turning with the same motion gave him a look at his attacker. The man wasn’t prepared for his target’s quick reflexes. The intended death blow left him off balance and wide open. Never one to refuse such an obvious opportunity, Iolaus threw the momentum of his turn into a powerful punch.

"Come on, you guys! You’re making it too easy!" Iolaus commented as his latest opponent dropped to the ground, unconscious. He scanned the scene, looking for more playmates. Hercules only had about half a dozen attacking him, so he didn’t need any help. Then he glanced over at the caravan of people he and Hercules were rescuing. They still had a few of the bandits harassing them. Iolaus charged in with hands and feet flying.

Hercules dealt with his attackers and watched as his friend finished off the last of the bandits. He knew Iolaus didn’t need any help, though it had taken a long time for Hercules to accept that. Whenever someone threatened his best friend, he just naturally wanted to help. It had taken one of Hera’s schemes and advice from an old friend to show him how much his help was smothering Iolaus. That episode was in the past, but he tried to remember its lessons. A scream brought Hercules out of his thoughts and back to the present moment.

Some of the men they’d taken out earlier had roused themselves. While Hercules had been lost in thought, they had overwhelmed Iolaus, knocking him to the ground. Now, they were advancing on their original victims.

"I don’t think so." Hercules muttered as he charged back into the fray. His attack allowed Iolaus to regain his feet, and together they trounced their foes.

This time, when it was over, Hercules made sure all the bandits were really out of action. Only then did he turn his attention to the people who had been the target of this assault.

"Is everyone all right?"

An old man stepped forward. "Thanks to you and your friend there." As he looked at Iolaus, a worried expression crossed his face. Hercules turned just in time to see Iolaus sway and drop to the ground.

"Iolaus!" he cried, rushing to his friend's side. He turned Iolaus over onto his back and was alarmed to discover a nasty gash on his friend’s left temple. "Iolaus, come on, wake up." Hercules shook him, trying to rouse him. One of the women from the caravan brought a water skin and some clean rags over. Hercules murmured his thanks and began carefully cleaning the wound.

It didn’t look like a sword cut. It was more of a tear. The flesh around the wound was already starting to purple. It must have been the one with the mace, Hercules decided. He finished cleaning up the blood and used a fresh piece of cloth to bind the wound. Iolaus still hadn’t stirred.

The old man knelt down beside him. "We’d be more than happy to help you get your friend to the next village. We can make room for him in the wagon."

"Thank you." Hercules turned a grateful look on the stranger.

"Menelaus," he supplied.

"Thank you, Menelaus. This is Iolaus and my name’s Hercules."

That name caused a reaction among the group. Menelaus’ gentle smile grew wider. "Then I’m even more happy to help you. We always hear about you going out of your way to help others. It’s nice to be able to reciprocate. You rest here with your friend. We’ll get the wagon load rearranged." With that he turned back to his family and began directing the necessary work.

***

Hercules walked along at the side of the wagon with one hand stretched out to rest lightly on his friend's leg. Iolaus had stirred briefly when Hercules carried him to the wagon, but he hadn't really woken up. Now, he was still and silent again.

With so many people on foot and the heavily loaded wagon, the pace was slow. Fortunately the next village wasn't too far. Hercules wanted to get Iolaus some place safe and warm before nightfall.

They reached the village with plenty of time to spare. It was small, too small for a proper inn. The best on offer was the tavern's common room. At least the place was clean, and it boasted a large, well-tended fireplace.

It didn't take long for Menelaus and his family to share their story. When the villagers found out exactly who the tall stranger was they were anxious to offer any help they could. For the sake of his injured friend, Hercules accepted their generosity. It was something he never did for his own sake and he promised himself he'd pay them all back later. He never realized how honored they felt to be helping this great hero.

The tavern keeper cleared a space near the fire. Hercules settled Iolaus on a cot donated by one of the villagers, tucking him into blankets loaned by others. The village herbalist came by. She prepared a poultice for Iolaus that would soothe the bruising. When she removed the bandage, Hercules was alarmed by the extent of the discoloration. It seemed as though half of Iolaus' face was covered by the dark, evil looking bruise. Starting at his cheek, it ran up the side of his face and disappeared into his golden hair.

Having done what she could, the herbalist left. The tavern crowd was subdued. In respect for Hercules' concern and Iolaus' injuries, they left the pair in peace.

***

Hercules woke with a start. He was sitting on the floor next to Iolaus' cot. He'd rested his head on the edge of the cot and must have dozed off. Something had awakened him but he had no idea what. Then, he heard it again, a soft moan coming from the man on the cot.

"Iolaus?"

It took an agonizingly long moment for those familiar blue eyes to focus on him. When they finally did, Iolaus smiled in recognition.

"Hey, Herc, where are we?" He said, looking around in confusion.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, we were on the road. We came across some travelers being attacked. We thrashed the bandits, and that's it. Oh, except, I remember one of women we rescued was really beautiful!"

"Nothing wrong with your memory," Hercules chuckled. "Do you remember getting hit on the head?"

"Hit on the head?" Iolaus reached up to check and hissed with pain when his fingers found the bruise.

"Easy," Hercules said. "You've got a nasty gash and a lot of bruising."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't see you get hit. After the battle was over and the excitement passed though..."

"Yeah?" Iolaus prompted.

"Well, you collapsed, passed out. That was about twelve hours ago. We traveled to this village with Menelaus and his family."

"Menelaus?"

"The people we helped. Anyway, we've been here since. And you, my friend, have been unconscious the whole time. So I want you to just relax and take it easy for awhile, okay?"

"Sure, Hercules." Iolaus seemed lost in thought for a moment, then: "Uh, Herc?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Hercules rose, laughing. "I'll check."

***

They spent three days in the tiny village while Iolaus recovered. Hercules filled the time doing repair work for several of the people who had been so generous. Meanwhile, as his condition improved, Iolaus was getting increasingly restless. He was bored and he was never a very good patient anyway. Hercules knew they'd have to leave soon before his energetic friend got too impatient with his enforced rest. He finished up the tasks he'd started, and attempted to purchase supplies. The villagers, of course, would have none of it. They insisted that he accept the food as a gift. He tried to protest, but in the end the villagers won.

That night he told Iolaus of his plans for them to leave in the morning.

"Well, it's about time!" Iolaus exclaimed. "I was about ready to leave without you!"

"I know." Hercules smiled at his friend. Iolaus seemed to be his old self. 'Though, with that bruise going toward yellow,' Hercules thought, 'he actually looks worse.' "Get some sleep, Iolaus."

"'Night, Hercules."

***

The next morning saw the friends out on the road bright and early. Iolaus was in fine spirits now that he was up and about and the pair was making good time. Hercules wasn't sure when it started, but at some point during the day he realized that Iolaus wasn't as well as he'd thought. He tried to figure out what, exactly, was bothering him but he couldn't pin it down. Something just wasn't right. He decided to keep a close eye on his friend.

Iolaus had noticed Hercules watching him, but tried to ignore it. He hated being treated like an invalid, so he had avoided mentioning anything about his increasing discomfort. Apparently, Hercules had noticed something anyway. Iolaus really hadn't felt well since he'd awakened that morning. The headache that had finally seemed to be fading the night before was back with a vengeance. The bright light of the sun wasn't helping any and the pain was starting to make him nauseous. He knew if he said anything, Hercules would insist on returning to the village. So he stayed silent.

Something was definitely wrong. Iolaus was too quiet and he looked pale. Hercules studied his friend as they walked. 'He's in pain,' Hercules realized. He reached out a hand to stop Iolaus.

"All right, that's enough."

"What are you talking about, Herc?"

"You're still in pain, aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Hercules shook his head, "You've always been a rotten liar, Iolaus. Why didn't you say anything? We could have stayed longer."

"Huh, that's why. Don't get me wrong. Those people were great. It's just, I was going out of my mind with boredom!"

"That's hardly worth risking your health over, Iolaus."

"Yeah, well, it didn't matter anyway."

"What doesn't matter?"

"Well, I meant, I hurt just as bad when I'm lying down. At least this way, I don't get the added frustration of not being allowed to do anything."

Hercules studied him in silence for a moment. "Well, we're going to take it easier for awhile, and I don't want any argument!"

"Fine, as long as we keep going." With that, Iolaus turned to continue down the road. Hercules grabbed his arm, stopping him again. "What now?"

"I said we'd take it easy. That starts right now. It's almost midday. We'll rest for a bit and have some lunch. Then we'll go on."

Iolaus started to protest, but the look in his friend's eyes convinced him that this wasn't a good time. They moved off the road and into the surrounding woods. The shade of the trees made the air much cooler. 'And,' Iolaus admitted to himself, 'the dimmer light is a relief.' The villagers had given them plenty of food, so there was no need to hunt for any. They settled in grassy spot near a small creek, and ate in silence.

"I'm sorry, Herc."

Hercules looked up. "Sorry for what?"

"For getting angry earlier. It's just, you know, with this headache and all. I guess I’m just a little short-tempered. Sorry if I upset you."

"Iolaus, my friend," he began, "I'm not upset. I'm worried. You're important to me, you know, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, thanks Herc, I'll try and be a little less of a pain."

Hercules smiled as he decided to take advantage of his friend's new-found contrition. "In that case, why don't we rest here for a couple of hours. Take a nap."

Iolaus knew a flanking maneuver when he saw one, but didn't see any graceful way out of it. He settled for giving Hercules a dirty look, before lying down to rest. Despite his early protests, he was weary and quickly dozed off.

Hercules settled with his back resting against a tree, and watched his friend sleep. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn?' he wondered. 'It's always the same with him. If he's really hurt, he shrugs it off. The only time he'll complain is when there's nothing really wrong and he just wants attention.' He was still trying to decide what to do with his aggravating friend when he fell into a light slumber.

About an hour later, the pain from his headache woke Iolaus. He sighed in frustration. ‘This is really starting to bug me.’ He dug a piece of cloth out of the supply sack intending to wet it in the cool stream. When he stood up to do so, however, he was overcome by a wave of dizziness. It was so bad he had to sit back down to save himself from falling.

He sat still for a few minutes, breathing deeply and trying to regain his equilibrium. When the spell finally passed, he stayed still for a moment more just to be safe. Then he tried again, taking it much slower this time. That seemed to help, so he made his way carefully over to the stream. He had just bent down to soak the cloth when the next wave hit him. It was as though everything suddenly got darker and he felt like he was falling again. He tried to compensate for the sensation.

The splash woke Hercules. He looked around for the source of the disturbance, and spotted Iolaus. He was on his hands and knees in the middle of the stream. Even at this distance, Hercules could see his friend trembling. "Iolaus!" he cried, rushing over to help him. As he got closer he could see that Iolaus’ face had gone white under the tan, and his eyes were unfocused. Even so, he was trying to stand.

"Iolaus, take it easy. Let me help you." Hercules put an arm around his friend and helped him to his feet. He was so unsteady that Hercules ended up half carrying him back up the bank.

"Sorry, Herc. I guess I just got a little dizzy."

"What were you trying to do, anyway?"

"My head still hurt. I thought a cool compress..." He waved the cloth he still carried to illustrate his intent.

Hercules got Iolaus seated, resting against a tree trunk. He was worried; his friend seemed confused and his eyes still hadn’t focused properly. He had to decide what to do. The village they’d stayed at was several hours back down the road. It was too far for Iolaus to walk in his current condition and there was no way Hercules was leaving him alone. Besides, the village was too small to support a healer and the herbalist they did have wasn’t likely to be able to help. What he really needed was a city, but the nearest was days away.

He finally decided that the best thing to do was to stay put. The weather was still mild and they had plenty of food. Maybe, in the morning, Iolaus would be well enough to travel. The decision made, he went about setting up a proper camp. Once he’d laid out the blankets, Hercules got Iolaus to lie down.  
Hercules watched over his friend and racked his brain for some way to help him. He’d never dealt with anything like this before and just didn’t know what to do. He was afraid. Iolaus needed help, help that Hercules couldn’t provide. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Hercules was used to being able to solve any problem that came his way. Now he felt helpless. He could only hope that things would be better in the morning. With that thought, Hercules turned in for the night.

Hercules wasn’t the only one who was worried. Actually, Iolaus had gone past worried some time ago. Now he was working on frightened. He'd been lying quietly looking for all the world as if he was sleeping. The strange queasy, floaty feeling that had come over him earlier had receded but never really gone away. The thing that was worrying him the most, though, was his vision. It hadn't cleared at all, and since nightfall the only thing he'd been able to see was Hercules' fire, and it was blurry.

He was going blind. He was certain of it. What he wasn't certain of was what to do about it. What he would do with rest of his life. He was a hunter, a warrior, an adventurer and an occasional blacksmith. None of these activities sounded plausible for a blind man. He was used to being active. He had no idea how to be otherwise, and no desire. And what about Hercules? He knew his friend would want to help him, to take care of him. That thought brought him up sharp. He would have to be 'taken care of' like an old man or an invalid. Iolaus had always been a carefree, independent person. The very thought of needing help for the rest of his life sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't live like that. He couldn’t stand the pity. If he was right, if he went completely blind, he’d have to leave. He’d go somewhere he wasn’t known. With that decision still ringing through his mind, he fell into a restless sleep.

***

The young man was about ready to collapse, but he'd made it. He could see Hercules' home just ahead. He ran the rest of the way and, gasping for breath, pounded on the door. A moment later it was opened.

"Hercules?" He asked, though he was sure it could be no one else standing before him.

The big man nodded, "That's me, what can I do for you?"

"Hercules, we need your help! My village is being harassed by a horrible monster. Hera sent it when we refused to pay her tribute!"

"Hera again. Doesn't she ever stop?"

"So, will you help us?"

Before he could answer, Hercules was interrupted by another voice from inside the house.

"Hercules, where did you go? I need help."

As Hercules turned toward the sound, the younger man saw the source. It was another man, shorter that Hercules but just as well muscled. The thing that was most striking about him though were his eyes. They were completely white. It was obvious that this man was blind.

"I'll be right there, Iolaus." Hercules turned back to the young man. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. I have to take care of my friend. I'm sure you can find someone else, maybe Xena?" With that he closed the door leaving the confused petitioner standing alone on the doorstep.

***

Iolaus shifted in his sleep.

***

He was alone, standing in empty darkness. He could see himself, when he looked, but nothing else was visible. Suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps and they were getting closer. All at once a figure appeared. Iolaus started. The newcomer looked just like him.

"I am you, stupid!" the figure stated.

"That's not possible," he objected. "I'm me, so you can't be."

"I can here. You're dreaming."

"I am?"

"Boy, am I really that dumb?"

"I'm not dumb! This is just strange, that's all."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Look, you and me, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"That nightmare we just had."

"You mean the one about Hercules refusing to help people, because he had to take care of me, I mean us?"

"That's the one, bright boy. Okay, now I know that was a dream and all, but you know Herc. When he finds out that we're blind. he's going to want to take care of us."

"I suppose."

"Sooner or later someone will suffer because of it. Because of us. We can't let that happen."

"How do we prevent it?"

"You know how. We have to leave, now while he's asleep."

"He'll just follow."

"So don't let him, cover your tracks."

"I'm not sure I can right now."

"That's all right, I'll help you."

"You can do that? How?"

His alter ego grinned, "It's an old hunter's trick. So, are we agreed?"

"I guess so."

"Great, then wake up and let's get going!"

***

Iolaus woke instantly. As he looked around, he realized he could see. It wasn't normal vision, however. Everything seemed to be glowing with a strange ghostly light. He gathered up his things and with one last look at his sleeping friend, headed off into the night.  
Somewhere, Hera smiled.

***

Morning brought clouds and the threat of rain. When Hercules woke, he felt a chill in the air. 'We'll have to move today, no matter how Iolaus feels,' he thought. He turned to check on his friend. When he saw the empty space on the other side of the now dead fire, he felt a moment of dread.

"Iolaus!" He called even though he was sure his friend was long gone. His bedroll and carry sack were both missing. It looked like he'd deliberately left during the night. But why? Hercules quickly gathered his things and began casting about for signs of his friend's trail. He knew he wasn't as skilled as the hunter at this sort of thing, but he made up for it with determination. He finally spotted what looked like a trail and set off.

***

Iolaus never noticed when the sun rose. He was too busy concentrating on the trail the ghost light was showing him. It wasn't an easy path and he had no time to think about anything else. That's why he also failed to notice that his headache was finally gone.

***

Hercules stopped. He'd lost the trail again. Once more, he began methodically searching the area. "Come on, Iolaus," he muttered, "show me where you went." 

The attack came while he was still absorbed in the search.

There was eight of them, mercenaries all. 'And not very good ones,' he thought as he threw another one into the bushes. A few minutes later, it was all over. He examined the unconscious men and was not surprised to find that they all wore Hera's symbol around their necks. 'They must have been sent to delay me. Which means Hera had something to do with Iolaus' running off last night.'

"This is not good."

Hercules found the trail just in time as the rain that had been threatening all morning finally came. For such a mild storm, there was an unusual amount of lightning. It didn't take much imagination to assign responsibility for that.

"It won't work Hera!" Hercules shouted to the sky. "Whatever your plan is, I'll find him and stop you!"

The only answer was a clap of thunder.

***

Iolaus never even noticed the rain, so intent was he on the path he followed. Nor did he notice when the ghostly light led him into a cave. He didn't notice when the passage opened up into a large cavern, nor that the cavern was decked out as befits a temple. He never saw Hera's guards as they surrounded him. He was ignorant of the pleased smile on the face of the priest as he fingered his sacrificial dagger. He did notice when the ghost lights went out.

"What?" He barely got that word out when the presence of the guards registered. The priest was surprised at how long it took them to subdue the little man, but really, the end was inevitable. Still, almost half the guards were on the ground nursing injuries. 'Probably some trick he picked up from that upstart, Hercules,' he decided.

"Well, little man, your tricks are at an end."

Iolaus bristled at the 'little' but managed to stay calm when he asked: "What do you want?"

"Oh, it's not what I want, it's what Hera wants. Though, I'm happy to say, our wants dovetail nicely in this instance." He turned to the still functional guards. "Prepare him." Iolaus continued to struggle as they moved to obey, but it was no use.

***

He'd lost the trail, again. The rain wasn't making things any easier. Hercules finally decided to play a hunch and was rewarded by the sight of footprints just inside the cave entrance. There was no light further in, but there only seemed to be one way to go. The rain made it unlikely he'd find any convenient torch materials. He also felt a sudden sense of urgency and didn't want to take the time.

Hercules had followed the tunnel for several minutes when an abrupt turning brought light into view. It was still distant, but the flicker suggested torch light. With a goal in sight, he picked up the pace.

As he neared what looked like the last turning, he could hear voices. He couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like several people. Hercules reached the turn and eased out cautiously to take a look. The space beyond was obviously meant to be a temple. Based on the various icons, it was dedicated to Hera. He could see about a dozen guards milling about, but no sign of Iolaus. All at once the guards fell silent and shifted their attention to the far side of the cavern. As they did so, Hercules was finally able to see his friend. The view that greeted him made his blood run cold.

Iolaus had been stripped down to his loincloth and his body was spread-eagled on top of the altar. The chains that secured him there had been adjusted so that there was no slack. He was stretched taut. The top of the alter was slightly domed and Iolaus had been positioned so that his abdomen was at the highest point. He was awake and trying to fight free. He glistened with the perspiration his struggles had brought. There was blood on his wrists and ankles where the manacles had cut in.

Hercules stood frozen for a few precious seconds while his reluctant mind absorbed the view. Only the sight of the priest approaching his victim broke Hercules out of his shocked stillness. With an anguished cry, he charged in.

The guards never know what hit them. Hercules simply bowled them over in his haste to prevent what was about to happen. The priest knew he only had seconds to complete the task Hera had demanded of him. He leapt onto the platform that held the altar. With a mad, triumphant gleam in his eyes, he plunged the dagger into the blond man's defenseless abdomen. Just as the blade made contact, he met with resistance. He looked up, startled. Hercules had hold of his hands where they clasped the dagger. The pressure of that one hand on his two was so great, he felt as though his bones were being crushed. They might well have been. Hercules was passed caring what happened to these people. His only thought was to get his best friend safely out of here. He drew back his free hand and threw a mighty punch. If Hercules hadn't still been holding him, the priest would have gone flying. As it was, the man promptly crumpled to the ground, unconscious and likely to stay that way for some time.

Hercules turned his attention to breaking the chains that still imprisoned Iolaus. His efforts were interrupted by the continued attempts of the remaining guards to interfere. Before long, however, they were all out of action and Hercules broke the last chain.

As soon as those last links had parted, Hercules scooped his friend up off the altar. Still carrying Iolaus, he sprinted for the exit.

"Herc, I'm okay. You can put me down now."

Hercules smiled at Iolaus' words but otherwise ignored them. Knowing the way this time, he reached the cave mouth quickly. Here he finally put Iolaus down. He scanned the area, and finding nothing amiss, turned back down the tunnel. Moments later Iolaus heard a thundering crash coming from that direction.

"Hercules! Are you all right?" Iolaus started back down the tunnel, which was now clogged with dust. He'd barely gone ten feet when he saw Hercules coming towards him.

"Herc, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Iolaus. I was just making sure Hera never uses that temple again."

"Let me guess, you caused a cave-in." It wasn't really a question.

"Yup!" Hercules smiled.

"You know, Herc, all my clothes and things are still back down there, somewhere."

The recent stress made the situation funnier that it would have otherwise been. Hercules doubled over with laughter. "Well, I'm glad you're amused." Iolaus tried to sound miffed, but a moment later he joined in the laughter.

As their laughter finally died away, Iolaus dropped to the ground, exhausted. Every trace of humor fled as Hercules sat next to his friend.

"Are you okay, Iolaus?"

"Just tired." He sighed.

"I'm not surprised! That was quite a hike and you can't have gotten much sleep last night."

A shadow crossed Iolaus' face, but all he said was: "Not much." He closed his eyes and sank back against the rock wall.

Hercules watched him in silence for a moment. His friend's brow was creased with pain. Hercules wasn't sure if it was physical, emotional or a combination. He suspected the latter. He spotted his supply sack near the entrance where he'd tossed it earlier and got up to retrieve it. When he returned, Iolaus' eyes were open.

"Hungry?" Hercules asked, opening the sack.

"Yeah, but I'm too tired to eat."

Hercules handed him a flask. "Here, at least drink something."

Iolaus took a sip, then closed his eyes again. A moment later he shivered as the cold penetrated. Hercules dug into his bag again and brought out a blanket.

"Sorry about your clothes," he said, tossing the blanket to Iolaus when his eyes flickered open. "Maybe later I can find another way in. Hera's minions are big on back doors."

Iolaus chuckled briefly at that. He wrapped up in the blanket and settled back again.

"Iolaus, give me your hand."

He looked puzzled, but complied with his friend's request. Hercules intentions became clear as he grabbed hold of the manacle still encircling the blond's bloody wrist. A moment of effort and the metal snapped. Iolaus extended his other arm without waiting to be asked. That manacle went the way of the first. Hercules shifted down to his friend's feet and disposed of the last two fetters.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Hercules cautioned him as he reached for the wine flask. "I've still got to clean those scrapes and this is all we've got to use."

"All the more reason to thank you now, before you change my mind!" 

After that, all Iolaus could do was gasp as the alcohol hit his abraded flesh. Hercules tried to be as gentle as possible, but the wounds needed to be cleaned. That accomplished, he tore a clean rag into strips for bandages. Hercules tied off the last of the bandages and settled back next to Iolaus. 

"Think you could eat yet?"

The blond man smiled tiredly. "I think I just want to sleep for awhile."

Hercules dropped his arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling him close. "So, sleep." Iolaus shifted a little, getting comfortable. His breathing slowed and Hercules was sure he'd already nodded off. He was proven wrong when Iolaus began speaking.

"Hercules, promise me something?"

"What?"

"If anything ever, you know, happens to me..."

"Nothing's going to happen to you!" Hercules interrupted. "I won't let it."

"I know, but just in case."

"All right, what?"

"Promise me you'll keep on doing what you're doing, helping people I mean."

"I promise, Iolaus. Go to sleep."

This time, when his breathing leveled out, Iolaus really was asleep. 'What brought that on?' Hercules wondered.

***

They stayed in the cave for a few days, resting and waiting for the weather to clear. During that time Hercules tried, repeatedly, to get Iolaus to talk about what had happened. So far, he wasn't having any luck. Whenever he would start, Iolaus always managed to change the subject. It was frustrating. He could see that Iolaus was still bothered by something. His friend never could hide his feelings. Hercules ached with the need to help, but had no idea how.

Things finally came to a head their third night in the cave. The weather had warmed up but the rain was still a constant presence. Hercules hadn't bothered to keep the fire going after they had eaten. He sat in the dark lost in thought while Iolaus slept. He must have dozed off at some point because the next thing he remembered was coming suddenly alert. It took him a moment to figure out why. Iolaus was talking in his sleep. The words were indistinct but the distress was obvious.

Hercules moved over to where the other man lay. He hesitated trying to decide if he should wake Iolaus from his dreams, or not. A cry escaped the sleeper's lips. The despair in that sound decided him and Hercules put a hand out to wake his friend. As soon as Hercules touched him, Iolaus came instantly awake. His eyes flew open and he sat up, smacking his head into Hercules' chin.

"Ouch!" The big man commented.

"Hercules? Where are you? I can't see anything. I can't see." Iolaus stopped abruptly as the thought struck him.

"Iolaus?"

"I'm blind. It finally happened. Herc, remember what you promised me." His voice was thick with emotion.

"Iolaus, it's all right. You're not blind. It's just dark."

"Dark?"

"Yes, I let the fire go out."

"Are you sure?" There was hope in his voice but even more doubt and fear.

"I'm positive. Just sit still for a minute. I'll re-light the fire."

The relief on Iolaus' face when he saw the flames was almost comical in its extremity. Hercules finished arranging the fire, certain it would keep burning for a while yet. He looked at his friend, and came to a decision.

"Iolaus, why were you so sure you were blind?" He tried to keep his voice light, but he was sure that the answer was important.

"I thought, before when I'd been hit on the head..." His hand instinctively touched the old wound. "My vision was kind of blurry. I had a nightmare about being blind."

"Was that the night you ran off?"

"Yeah."

Hercules couldn't get Iolaus to meet his eyes. "So, tell me about it."

"What?"

"Your dream, nightmare, what happened in it?"

"It seems silly now."

"I won't laugh." Hercules promised. "Please, tell me?"

"There isn't that much to tell, really. I was blind. Someone came looking for you, needed your help. You wouldn't go 'cause you had to look after me."

'So that's why he wanted me to make that promise,' Hercules thought, but all he said was: "Then what?"

"It all changed. I was alone in the dark. Then, someone else walked up. It was me, at least it looked like me. We talked for a bit. Then, I woke up and left."

"That wasn't you, you know. That was Hera's doing."

"I suppose." He didn't sound convinced.

"Iolaus, please, tell me what he said?"

"Not much, just that something like the first dream was bound to happen if I stayed with you."

"Iolaus," the big man sighed. "That's not going to happen. It was all a trick. Even if someday you do go blind or something, of course I'd want to help you however I could. I know you wouldn't need much though. Iolaus, you are the most capable, independent person I know. If I didn't know you could handle anything my family decided to dish out, I'd be afraid to have you with me. Being my best friend is dangerous. I'm just lucky to have you." Hercules let his sincerity come through in his voice. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Thanks, Herc." There were tears on Iolaus' face, but his smile made it clear that they had nothing to do with sorrow.

The two friends sat in silence for a moment, then settle back down to rest. They both lay awake for a time, lost in their own thoughts.

"Iolaus?"

"Yeah, Herc?"

"Your turn."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't ever let dreams, visions or fears separate us again."

"I promise. Good night, Hercules."

"Good night, Iolaus. Pleasant dreams."

\--- THE END ---


End file.
